Murder at the Acid Drop
by ggirl72
Summary: A murder at the club Acid drop. The team will process the scene and investigate to find the evidence that leads to one suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Murder at the Acid Drop

Summary: A murder at the club Acid drop. Gil will lead his team through the investigation to find the evidence that leads to one suspect.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Unfortunatley...I don't own anything...

* * *

Catherine Willows checked the time on her watch as she headed down the hallway toward the locker room at the end of her shift. Once inside she retrieved the clothing from her locker that she was changing into and grabbed her purse and keys.Her next stop,Gil's office

Gil was sitting at his desk with his headphones over his ears, he had arrived early and was waiting for the rest of his team. He had decided to hide out in his office from Ecklie until the beginning of the graveyard shift.

Catherine positioned herself in the doorway "Gil?" she knocked and took a few steps inside. " Gil?" she called again unaware that he couldn't hear her over his classical music.

"Hello!" she waved her hand back and forth in the air " Grissom!"

Catching her hand out of the corner of his eye he looked up from the computer screen and smiled. " Catherine!" he greeted her " Nice of you to visit."

Catherine nodded " I was heading out and I just wanted to say hey.." she paused " So...hey."

"Hello to you too." he replied looking her up and down " date?" he asked feeling a little jealous even before hearing the answer

Catherine shook her head " No" she sat down across from him " Bachelorette party" she smiled " Nancy's getting married..again."

"Oh yes. I remember you telling me about it..tell her I said congrats."

Catherine nodded " I will..so you're just hanging out here until you're team comes?"

Gil nodded " Yeah, don't tell anyone you seen me!" he winked

Catherine giggled " I'll be sure to steer clear of Ecklie..I won't let him know you here yet."

Gil sighed and sat back in his chair, it had been quite some time since he and Catherine had just sat and talked about anything under the sun.

"Okay..well I should get going..I'm already late..." she smiled getting up from her chair " Gil?" she stopped " Can we do this again?" she asked " I mean this ..you and me talking..we don't get to do it very much and .." she paused slightly lowering her head " And I miss you."

Gil nodded " Of course... anytime"

"Thanks" she replied heading for the doorway.

"Hey Cath?" he stopped her

Catherine turned around

"You look nice. she whispered

Catherine smiled " Thank you...see ya tomorrow?"

Gil nodded, and Catherine went on her way.

* * *

Catherine stood outside the Acid Drop staring up at the neon signs. It had only been a month since walking into the club to find her at the time boyfriend sexing it up with some local hottie. She took a deep breath as she replayed the time in her mind when she vowed never again to come in contact with Chris or his club and walked inside.

Standing just inside the doors she looked around in hopes to find her sister and her friends before anyone from the the club's staff recognized her. Seconds later she spotted her sister and beelined for the the back VIP lounge. She only got a few steps before she heard him call her name.

"Catherine!" Chris Bezich walked up behind her " More beautiful then ever!" he commented " Long time no see!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow " Not long enough." she replied

"You must be here for the Bachelorette party!"

Catherine nodded but didn't reply

" Well being the great club owner that I am..let me take you over and I can introduce my self to your friends."

Already annoyed with is presence she quickly turned and headed off on her own, with Chris in tow.

Catherine was steps from the VIP table when her sister spotted her " CATHY!" she quickly stood up and yelled at her " Where have you been sis?"

Catherine approached the table she smiled and greeted the others and took a seat.

"Cathy? " Her sister continued " Who's you're friend?" she she tilted her head toward Chris

"Not my f..." Catherine began only to be cut off by Chris

"Chris Bezich" she reached over the table to shake her had " Owner and friend." she smiled

Nancy smiled back and then turned to her sister " So this is Chris..wow" she winked " I got to hand it to you Cathy, you sure know how to pick em!"

Catherine chuckled " Yeah, I certainly do." she replied looking up at Chris.

Chris smiled at her, like nothing had ever changed between the two of them. " So" he nodded and glanced around the table " Congrats on your wedding Nancy and all drinks tonight are on me, I'll have a personal waiter come around and continues taking your orders tonight." he turned and then stopped " Oh and Cath? " he leaned into her ear " No hard feelings?"

Catherine glared at him as she stood up " Enjoy your night" he concluded and walked back toward his office.

"So Cathy..You didn't tell me he was that cute!"

Catherine nodded " Yeah. I guess I didn't she replied getting up from her chair " I'll be back in a minute" she replied not paying much attention to what her sister was saying.

Catherine dropped her purse and headed toward his office. Without knocking she pushed her way in. " What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

Chris sat forward in his chair " Back so soon?" she smirked

Catherine scoffed " Don't pretend with me! What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Chris replied

"No hard feelings? she quoted " Drinks on the house? What are you doing?"

Chris shrugged " I don't see what you are getting at ,offering free drinks was merely a gift to your sister?"

Catherine rolled her eyes " Right." she replied " Look I don't need you charity and neither does my sister, we can afford our own drinks so knock it off and just stay away from me!"

"you came to my club" he replied

Catherine turned to leave when he stopped her " Okay you're right! I screwed up with you and I know that now and I regret what I did..give me another.."

"You have got to be kidding me!" she cut him off never in my life . We are done..and that's was your mistake not mine." she then turned and slammed the door behind her.

Catherine headed back to her table hoping that the rest of the night she wouldn't have to have any more runs-ins with him.

* * *

A few hours later and the six round of drinks Catherine and the rest of the party were feeling good without a care in the world. The glasses weren't empty for long when the tray came around again. The waiter smiled and conversed with them while passing around the selected beverages. When he got to Catherine he smiled " And for you miss." he handed it to her " Just how you like it."

Catherine smiled at the young man and handed him yet another tip. " Thank you" she smiled taking a sip.

* * *

The waiter then walked off and headed toward Chris's office to find him standing in the doorway. " Is it done?" was all that he said

* * *

"Hey Cathy?" Where are you going?" Nancy called watching as Catherine struggled to stand from her chair

"Ladies..room" she stammered " Ladies room." she turned and headed toward. As she walked through the crowd everything started to spin. After a few more steps she clenched her eyes shut and tried to focus, her ears began to ring and soon the sound began to fade. She made it to a far wall and leaned up against it. She tried once more to focus as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine?" Chris took her face in his hands " Are you okay?"

Catherine pushed him away " I have to..lay down..tired.." she mumbled before she fell into his arms unconscious.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Murder at the Acid Drop

Summary: A murder at the club Acid drop. Gil will lead his team through the investigation to find the evidence that leads to one suspect.

chapter 2

Disclaimer : Unfortunatley...I don't own anything...

* * *

Gil closed the screen on his laptop and headed out of his office toward the break room. He had been doing paperwork for almost five hours while his team was in the field and it was time for a break, after pouring himself a cup of coffee and he headed straight back to his office. He had only be sitting for a few minutes when his pager off.

"Grissom." he answered

"Gil..it's Brass, I know you're the only one left but I think you'll want this case. I've got a 419 at the Acid Drop..a club out on.."

Gil cut him off "Yeah, I know where it is , I'll meet you there."

A half an hour later Gil pulled up to the Club, the parking lot was swarming with police officers, paramedics and bystanders.

"Gil" Brass greeted him at his trunk while he was grabbing his kit.

"What do we know?" Gil asked

"We've got a d.b male, early forties, looks like he was hit over the head with a blunt object, but I'm no Doc Robbins so."

Gil nodded " I guess not, I called Greg and Sara they are on their way so.."

Brass cut him off " I thought maybe this time you would leave the processing for them and you could go talk to our only witness at his point."

Gil nodded " Okay well.." he began as he looked past Brass " Catherine?" he spotted her as she was seated on a stretcher. He took one look at Brass and headed toward her.

"Gil?" she replied pressing the ice pack to her forehead, she had a vivid black right eye and a small gash over her left eye.

"Catherine what's going on? Whats happened?"

Catherine shrugged " I don't Gil..they said he's dead..Chris is dead."

"Catherine I need to tell me what happened"

Catherine shook her head " I told you I don't know..I don't..I don't remember."

Gil sighed "Okay.." he turned to the paramedic " Can I ride with her?"

The man nodded but was interrupted by Brass

"I have to ride with her Gil."

Catherine turned to him " No, I want Gil to come with me."

Brass sighed " I can't Catherine you're our only suspect and I.."

"Suspect" Gil cut him off this time " Catherine didn't do this."

"Gil you know I have to do this, I have to treat this like any other homicide" he motioned behind him " You're team is here, go help them, I'll make sure they take care of her and I'll see you back at the station."

Gil nodded " Okay, I'll see you later"

Catherine nodded " Gil he's thinks that I killed him...I didn't Gil, I can't really remember what happened but I know I didn't kill him, "

"Gil nodded " I know Catherine , we'll figure it out. Just go to the hospital and I'll see you soon, I'll be right behind you."

Catherine was getting checked up and stitched up when Gil arrived. Brass stopped him from entering the hospital room.

"Gil" Bras stopped him " What are you doing here, I told you to stay with the team and that you could see her later."

"I have to see her now, Brass, I have to find out what happened."

"Gil " he stopped him again " I don't want to have to arrest you , you can't go in right now."

"Why what's going on? What are they doing to her?"

Brass motioned toward a seat " Gil either you sit or I'll have you taken out of here. Now, you have to calm down so we can can work through this."

Gil sighed " Okay,.. just tell me what's going on!"

"Right now they are stitching up her eye, she had a slight concussion so she's going to probably have to stay the night and..." Brass trailed off

"What Brass! What else..."

"They..they think she was...they think that she was raped Gil, they tested her blood, to explain why she can't remember or why she blacked out..they found traces of GHB in her system and it.."

"The date rape drug...why would..." he paused " Chris.. that bastard, he probably tried something and she was just defending herself."

Brass nodded " Maybe , but you're getting ahead of the evidence, a few witness including his personal waiter said she had a fight with him earlier, we have to get the clues and the witness and we can't do much if she can't remember, the good thing with the drug is that in time she will remember but until then.."

"The good thing? Gil cut him off " That bastard drugged her clearly it was him and he probably raped her too, and all you want to do is pin her for his death so it's easier for you're investigation"

"That's not true, Cath is like a daughter to me..I don't want to have to question her and make her feel like a criminal and a suspect but she was with the body whether she remembers it or not, she's in this until we figure out what happened. Right now you need to think about that, she's going to need you but you can't be there for her right now, and once Ecklie hears about it he will be taking you of the case. I wouldn't doubt it if.." Brass looked up at the sound of his voice " speak of the devil."

"Brass" Ecklie nodded as he approached " Gil..surprise surprise.." he knocked on the hospital room door.

"You can't just walk in there." Gil stopped him

"Mr. Grissom let me remind you who is the head of the lab these days, let me remind you who you are working under."

Brass stood up and blocked him " Give her the privacy she deserves."

Ecklie nodded " Fine..but once she gets back to the lab, I don't want you anywhere near it, this case is not something" he turned to Gil " you'll be working in."

"You right, I do work under you" he snapped " But I don't work for you. You don't outrank me on any scale, the only difference is that you're job title is longer then mine."

"Maybe that's the only reason, whatever it may be I'm in charge and you do as I say, you get off this case. you have other things you could be doing, you're not going to compromise this case, it's time to find out what she's all about, and you're not going to mess with anything."

"I'm not going anywhere." Gil snapped

"Fine" Ecklie snickered " You can stay but you're not on the case, you're on a mandatory vacation, I spoke higher up before coming here, telling them you would surely give me a problem they agreed that a vacation would benefit you."

"You can't keep from doing what I do best" Gil sneered " I'll prove to you she's innocent. You're just looking for a reason to hurt her." he paused when the door opened.

"Mr. Grissom?" the nurse poked her head out " Is there a Mr. Grissom out here?"

Gil stepped up " Yes, I' m Mr. Grissom."

"She's asking for you sir."

Gil nodded and took one last glance at Ecklie.

"Catherine?" he walked slowly inside not sure what to expect.

"I don't want them to touch me Gil." she whispered " Northing's wrong with me, I just..they think that..they think he.."

"Catherine ." he sat next to her " They have their reasons for thinking that you were assaulted sexually. you have to let them do the kit."

"But I feel fine, my head hurts but that's it Gil, I don't want them to ..I don't want the exam to be done, nothing happened to me."

"Someone drugged you Catherine with a drug specifically designed to keep someone from fighting back during the assault."

"But I don't feel...I feel fine Gil, I promise please don't let them do this."

"I can't ..Catherine , I don't have a a say in the matter. If they think is will help you then you should do it.I think it might help."

"Will you stay?"

Gil shrugged " I don't think they will let me." he paused " Ecklie is.."

"Ecklie.is not coming in here.If you can't stay with me then I'm not doing it."

"Okay." he agreed knowing what he should expect but not knowing if he could handle it.

* * *

Back in Chris's office Warrick and Sara were processing the crime scene.

"Look what I found." Warrick took a seat in his chair and rummaged through his desk. " Must be over a hundred pills." he held them up. " GHB." I bet they'll find it in her system"

Sara nodded " He drugged her, so we find out how, and why." she paused "I've got a half opened condom wrapper, he didn't get the chance to hurt her, someone must have killed while he was getting prepared."

Warrick nodded and continued rummaging around. " I've got a notepad here, first page ripped off, I'll bag, We'll be able to run the second page, and see what was written here."

"Brass said blunt force was what killed him . Looks like I found our murder weapon." she commented as she lifted the heavy marble pyramid that lay on the floor. It's got blood and hairs, I bet they belong to Chris."

Warrick walked to her "So what do you think?"

Sara sighed " You mean about Cath? As much as we don't get along at times, She's not a killer, self defense is completely different, But I don't want think about that right now. We have to be there for her and Gil the best we can. Ecklie is going to probably try and kick us off the case. He's got it out for Cath and we know if he can pin this on her he will."

"So what should we do?"

"We do what we do, We can't ,make any special decisions or considerations, we work it like any other case."

Warrick nodded " Yeah," he sighed " I'm going to go see what Nick has with the witnesses."

Outside Nick was finishing up with a second witness.The waiter.

Warrick approached him " Nick"

Nick quick turned " Warrick, Did you hear about Cath?"

"No..what did you hear." Warrick replied,

"Nothing, just that she was drugged, Ecklie's on a power trip and Gil was kicked off the case."

Warrick nodded " Any luck with the witnesses?"

Nick shrugged " I tried speaking with Nancy, and the other ladies that were here for the party but she's not...they are pretty intoxicated so, we won't get much from any of them."

"And that guy?" Warrick pointed " The waiter..Wesley Terrington. been working as Chris's personal waiter for about eight months, so he knew Catherine before tonight apparently. Said that Chris instructed him to keep the drinks coming to the table and around 2.a.m he saw Catherine stumbled towards the ladies room and didn't return. He said around three..three thirty he went to check on his boss to see if he could bring him anything and he found Catherine on the floor next to Chris's dead body, he said he bent over them and he thought they were both dead, that's how he got the blood on him. I told him we are going to need his clothes."

Warrick nodded " Sara's finishing up, we should head back to the lab and process for additional prints. Ten minutes?"

Nick nodded " Just waiting for his clothes and we can head back."

* * *

Back at the hospital Gil was sitting with Catherine waiting for her immediate results as the others were sent back to the lab with Brass.

"I didn't do it Gil." she whispered breaking the silence.

Gil took her hand in his. " Cath, you have to try and remember."

"I know" she whispered Gil?" she paused " Do you think I killed him?"

Gil sighed " No, I know you didn't , I know you couldn't."

"But I have you know, I've shot my share of people."

"Self defense." he quickly added " You're not a killer and we are going to find out what happened to you."

Catherine nodded feeling her tears fall from her face. " What's going to happen to me?"

Gil sighed " Nothing is going to happen to you."

"What if they don't find anything..." she paused " With the kit. I know nothing happened, but you said it might help...I know this sounds stupid but..I feel.. like..I've been violated."

Gil nodded trying to comfort her. If in fact she was right and she hadn't been assaulted sexually he would have been wrong to make her feel she should have the test. " It's not stupid, you have a right to feel that way." he assured her, all the while feeling guilty

Miss Willows...Mr Grissom, I have some good news," the doctor smiled as he entered the room

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Murder at the Acid Drop

Summary: A murder at the club Acid drop. Gil will lead his team through the investigation to find the evidence that leads to one suspect.

chapter 3

Disclaimer : Unfortunatley...I don't own anything...

* * *

"The good news being that there are no signs of sexual assault, but you do have a severe concussion , you will need to stay the night." she smiled "I'll give you two a few minutes, I'll go and round up the forms that need to be filled out..." 

As soon as the nurse closed the door, Gil felt her hand drop away from his grasp. " Cath I.."

"Don't " She whispered " I told you nothing happened to me , I knew that." she paused "nevermind.. I don't want to stay here Gil..I'll be fine I just want to go home."

"Catherine, I know that you just want to go to sleep and forget this ever happened but Chris is dead and right now you're the last person to see him alive."

"I didn't kill him and I know that Brass and Ecklie think I did but it's not true, I would remember if I killed someone and I don't so that means it wasn't me." she sighed " You believe me don't you?"

Gil nodded taking her hand once more " You know I do."

"So what happenes now?"

Gil sighed " Ecklie being the jerk that he is got me put on mandatory leave so I wouldn't jepordize the case. So I' m going to be there for you and Lindsey no matter what."

Catherine nodded " Thank you.." she whispered resting her head on his shoulder

* * *

"Ecklie is pulling Gil off the case." Warrick broke the news as soon as it was relayed to him " I can't believe that guy!"

"Well Ecklie had to do what was necessary for the case" Sara replied " Gil is Catherine's good friend and.. he could hurt her, even when he thinks he is helping her."

"They're best friends..and Ecklie is just jealous of what they share."

"Well maybe" Sara glared at Nick for cutting her off " He thinks it's more then that and he dosen't want someone to get away with what they have done."

"So you think she killed him?" Nick quickly replied " You were saying differently at the scene"

Sara shurgged " I don't know yet but we are all on the same side here, we should be doing our jobs, before we all get kicked off the case."

"Well, I think we need to start with the guy who was bringing Catherine her drinks, I' just finished proceesing his uniform and I found a white residue across the back of his apron., I had some test run and they confirm the residue is from GHB tablets."

"The same drug in her system."

Warrick nodded " Which may mean he had the pills in his hands, and once he was done slipping them in her drink he wiped his hands on his uniform."

"Does Ecklie know about your findings yet?" Sara spoke

Warrick shrugged " Not yet, I'm going to fill Grissom in first and see which route he thinks we should take. I don't care what Ecklie says' he's not my supervisor."

"Yeah," Sara added " but neither is Grissom."

* * *

Gil and Catheirne had just finished filling out the forms when Ecklie burst into the room. " Catherine, we need to hurry this up" he turned to Gil " If you don't mind the suspect needs to be taken in."

Gil gripped her hand " She's can't leave the hospital tonight, if you bothered to check with the doctor or the nurse then you would have know they are keeping her overnigiht."

Ecklie nodded " That's fine then we'll do the questioning here."

Gil nodded and turned to Catherine " I'm not going anywhere" he assured her "I'll stay with you."

"I'm scared" she whispred in his ear "Should I be getting a lawyer Gil?"

"it's up to you." he replied, then looking deep into her eyes he knew who he had to call " I'll call him for you."

"Thank you" she whispered as he pulled away. " Ecklie you're going to have to wait for my lawyer."

Ecklie scoffed " Thats' what I figured, that's the first sign of guilt." she smirked "So what was all the whispering about? Thinking to lie about what really happened tonight?"

Catherine ignored his question " You shouldn't be asking me anything once I have requested a lawyer..but I'm sure you know the law and being the big shot that you are your not going to keep breaking it. Are you?"

Ecklie nodded " I'm going prove once and for all what you really are Catherine, You can't keep getting away with things. This time you crossed the line, this wasn't just another slip up. Your dealing with me now, not Gil, You are not going to be given the get out of jail free card anymore."

Catherine sighed and rested back on the bed, she was is far to much pain to repsond to his intaganizing comments.

Gil headed outside toward the waiting room and pulled out his cell phone. The phone line on the other end rang a few times before the man picked up " I was expecting you to call" was how he answered.

"Mr. Bruan" Gil began " I'm at the hospital with Catherine, she needs help. She .."

Sam cut hin off " I saw it on the news, I'm assuming she wants a good lawyer."

"That's correct" Gil replied " Look for the sake of Catherine I'm going to be civil with you, I know she didn't do it and if you love her at all then you'll help her."

"She's my only daughter of course I want to help her. I'll call Brad, he's the best and we'll be at the hospital soon."

Gil sighed with relief " Thank you..Sam..I let her know you're coming ."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Murder at the Acid Drop

Summary: A murder at the club Acid drop. Gil will lead his team through the investigation to find the evidence that leads to one suspect.

chapter 4

Disclaimer : Unfortunatley...I don't own anything...

* * *

Ecklie was still inside the hospital room with Catherine when Gil returned.

"You know" Ecklie spoke " Relationships between co-workers is frowned upon."

Catherine clenched her eyes shut due to the throbbing pain in her head and tried to ignore him the best she could.

"It's clear to me now, after what I have witnessed here tonight that something is going on and it needs to be stopped."

"Could you leave me be ?" Catherine begged " I have nothing to say to you or anyone else. And you're violating my right to privacy." she snapped ingnoring the increase in pain as she quickly sat up.

"Temper!" Ecklie commented " The same thing that probably got Chris Bezich killed."

"ECKLIE!" Gil was furious as he pushed through the door " Leave her alone!"

Catherine slowly at back down and held her head in her hands. " Gil" she whispered " I don't...feel.."

Gil however was still dealing with Ecklie " I' m sure Catherine advise you she wanted to wait for her lawyer so have no business still being in this room!"

Ecklie smirked " Why are you here?" he commented turbing his question into a rhetorical one. " I know there is something going on between the two of you and I don't want it in my lab."

"Gil" Catherine whispered again as the room started to spin " Gil please..."

Gil quickly turned to her forgetting all about Ecklie as he sauntered cockily out of the room.

"Catherine what's wrong?" he was instantly at her side as she tried to stand.

"Gil..I..don't feel well...I can't..." she mumbled as she fell to her kness clutching her abdomen and began to heave violently.

Gil got done beside her " Catherine! " he rubbed her back as sheer panic swept over him. "I'm going to get help...BRASS!" he bellowed " I need a doctor."

Brass stuck his head inside the room and within seconds had summond a nurse for help.

As a doctor and two other nurses flooded into the room. Gil was slowly pushed out, by this time Catherine's breathing had laboured and her body was suddenly sent into massive convulsions. Gil was forced into the hallway feeling helpless and afraid...all he could do was wait.

For what seemed like an eternity was really only a half an hour when Sam Braun and Brian showed up.

Gil was on his feet as soon as they made an appearence.

"Sam thank you for coming, Catherine is so greatfull that you are doing this for her."

Sam nooded "Where is she, I'd like to see her before Brian get's started."

Gil sighed, and it was then that Sam saw the remaining tears escape his eye. " What's happening?" he looked over at Brass who were seated behind Gil and Ecklie who was across the hallway sipping coffee like he hadn't a care in the world.

"I don't know yet." Gil turned his attention to the closed door. " They have been there almost fourty minutes now, they said she was doing fine and I left the room for a second to call you, I came back and alll of a sudden she said she felt sick and she's started heaving and her breathing got heavy and then she started convulsing, they made me leave the room and I have been waiting for them."

A that very moment the doctor emerged from the room closing the door behind, him with a look of concern on his face.. " Excuse me? Mr. Grissom..." he turned to Gil and Sam.

* * *

Sara walked toward the layout room hoping to find Warrick, " Hey. War.." she walked in knowing he had heard her enter even if he hadn't bothered to look up. " I just got the results from the DNA..turns out the blood and hairs we found on marbel pyramid did in fact belong to Chris..and I payed a visit to doc and the wound on the back of his head where he was hit..distinctivly matches the corner of the pyramid so..you can let Gil..or whoever know that we have our murder weapon..Greg's in the middle of processing the prints we found on it..so far two full prints and a partial..so we will see what happens."

Warrick nodded the whole Sara had been talking to him but he was clearly on had his mind on the paper infront him " Bachlorelette party..." he mumbled " As he lighlty rubbed the lead pencil across the pad of paper found back in the office. " Chris knew about it."

Sara made a face but quickly figured out what he was saying " Of course he knew..any big event has to go through his ..he owns the place. And it's pretty hard, you need to be on the guest list to get in there."

Warrick nodded "Yeah..so basically the note pad has given us nothing..we know what killed him ..now we need to find out who and why." he paused " Have you heard anything from Nick?"

Sara nodded " They just brought in our suspect...Nick's getting ready to talk with the waiter." she replied as her pager went off.

"I'll be back I'm being paged to the front desk."

Warrick nodded as Sara turned and left.

Sara reached the front desk abd Catherine's sister rushed up to her. " Do you know how my sister is doing?"

Sara shook her head " No. We haven't heard back yet but thank you for coming in."

Nancy nodded " I was pretty meesed up when they wanted to talk to me before..so I went home and regrouped and then I called the hospital but they wouldn't tell me anything, or even if she had been brought in. I figured I could come down and try and help."

Sara nodded " Okay.." Sara began " What exactly do you remember from last night?"

"Bit's and peices..I remember the waiter was really nice. He was designated by the owner to wait on us. Chris..the owner came up to the table seconds behind Catherine and introduced himself. I guess as a wedding gift Chris said we could have all our drinks on the house. Catherine..was a little upset about it and I remember her leaving the table and going after him. I know they were dating for a bit but I wasn't exaclty sure if they still were. Cath seemed a little annoyed with him. She was mad when she came back but she quickly forgot and we were having a good time. I don't know what time it was exactly she looked...I don't know.. dazed I guess, she got up from the table and kind of stumbled toward the restroom.. I didn't think much of it I mean we were all drinking. Catherine" she pauesd " not as much as the rest of us but the alcohol seemed to hit her hard."

Sara nodded taking in the information "We do have evidence showing that your sister had been drugged..so it makes sense that she was a little incoherent..she wasn't drunk."

"Drugged? Nancy shook her head trying to grasp the news " Why would someone do such a thing.." she paused " It was Chris wasn't it? And you think she killed him?"

* * *

Sam and Gil stared balankly at the docotor hoping for the best, but truly expecting the worst.

"Miss Willows had a severe allergic reaction to the drugs in her system...She's stable now..her throat was swelling shut..we had to insert a breathing tube. She's going to be fine but she's still going to need to stay..maybe for a few days. Just until the drug is completley flushed, we wouldn't want her to have another reaction."

Gil nodded and sighed in relief. " Can we go see her?"

The Doctor nodded " That will be fine but I suggest you let her rest, she's pretty weak she'll be groggy for a least another few hours."

With that the doctor left the two and headed down the hall.

"I guess she's home free..." Ecklie stood up " For now." he turned to Brass " You stay here..none of them leave this hospital with her unless they are escorted by an officer and she is being brought in for questioning."

Brass nodded as if Ecklie were his boss

"Money can't change what she's done." Ecklie scoffed in Sam's direction " Just like her father." he commented as he walked past. " And remember what I said Grissom..I don't you anywhere near this case or the lab."

Gil didn't wait to watch Ecklie walk off.

"Cath?" he quielty walked into the room and stopped at her bedside.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned her head.

Gil tired to smile,hoping he could comfort her but a small tear escaped from her eye as well as his own. " Sam came with the lawyer but the doctor said you should be resting. Everything is going to fine okay?"

Catherine nodded and reached out her hand, Gil lovingly took it and sat next to her. Sam not wanting to interrupt slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"My daughter is going to be just fine as long as she has him. Let's go Brian we can come back tommorow."

tbc


End file.
